Taken but Protected
by Alice404
Summary: Sequel to Abducted. The BAU is back in Washington. The team works hard to find an unsub that dumps bodies in the woods. Alice and JJ have to time to be together and talk. Alice does know who did this. Will the team find out Alice's secret this time?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- A new Case

JJ was sitting at her desk looking through case files when her phone rang. It was Charlie Swan on the other end. He told her that the team was needed in Seattle because there have been several mysterious killings. She set the phone back on its base. She then picked up the file for Seattle and left her office. She headed into the ball pen to gather the rest of the team for the briefing.

Aaron Hotchner, Derrick Morgan, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, and Spencer Reid were sitting at the round table. JJ handed the files to each person on the team. "Chief Swan called and he needs our help. There have been several mysterious killings in Seattle."

"JJ, exactly how many people are we talking about?"

"Five people in all, but three of them were male and two of them were female."

It has only been six months since JJ had checked on her little sister Alice. They had talked to each other on the phone a lot since then just to see how each other are. JJ found that Alice had to be on oxygen while she slept for at least another year or so. "JJ, we should check the surrounding town to see if there is anything to help. Wheels up in thirty." With that the team dispersed.

Thirty minutes later the team was on their privet jet. Penelope Garcia appeared on the jet's laptop. "Garcia what do you have for us?"

"Well, Jessica Stanley was the first one to get killed. She went into the city to shop for a dress. She's a junior in high school. The second one to be killed was Colin Bradley. He's a senior in college. He went into the city to take a break from studying. Leah Clearwater was the third one, but she put up a fight. She's a Quileute, but she left the reservation to see what else is out there. Riley Biers was the forth one to die. He's a native of Forks, but was in Seattle for college. The body that they just found belonged to Phil Dwyer. He's Bella Swan's stepfather."

As Garcia disappeared from site Aaron started to assign places for his team to go. "JJ and Reid will go the station. Emily and David you two go to the morgue and Morgan and I will go to the dump site."

The jet landed in Seattle. As the agents got of it three black sedans were waiting for them. JJ and Dr. Spencer Reid went to first sedan while Agents Prentiss and Rossi got into the second one. Agents Hotchner and Morgan were in the third sedan. Within five minutes the team went to their respective places. For JJ and Spencer it took them about fifteen or so minutes to get to the station.

As the two of them walked through the doors of the station they saw that Chief Swan was there. He introduced them to the Seattle detective. "JJ how are you doing about Alice's condition?"

"I'm doing fine, Charlie."

In the morgue Emily and David were looking at the most recent body. The M.E came in. "Dr. Winters what is the cause of death?"

"Well, there were some bruises on all of the victims. They were all drained of blood and all of the victims have a half moon mark on their necks. Each of the victims was tortured for a couple of days."

Agents Hotchner and Morgan went to dump site where all of the victims were dumped. They could see that it was well hidden from the road. No one would be able to see the unsub dumbing the bodies. "The unsub chose the woods as his dumbing grounds, so no one would see him in action."

"Hotch, don't you think choosing the woods at night, or even in the day is slightly extreme?"

"Yes, I think that it's a bit extreme, but he doesn't want anyone to know what he's done. Let's get to the station."

Half an hour later the whole team was at the station. All six of them were in the conference room to discuss their findings. Agent Prentiss began the discussion. "All of the victims were drained of blood. They weren't killed right away the unsub wanted to feel their fear when he killed them. The signature is a half moon mark on necks, or somewhere on their bodies."

Agent Morgan went next to explain the findings. "The unsub dumps his victims in the woods."

"How were the bodies found if he dumps them in the woods, Hotch?"

"Each time they were found by hikers. Leah Clearwater was found by her brother, Seth."

"One of my sister's friends found Leah. Seth allows Alice and Jasper to come on the reservation when they need to talk."

Chief Swan came into the conference room to see if the BAU has anything that could help. "JJ what's going on?"

"Seth found his sister in the woods near La Push, Charlie."

"I know Alice has been comforting him ever since he found his sister. He knows what to watch for, so Jasper doesn't have to be with her all day."

"Charlie, all victims were drained of blood and had a half moon mark either on their neck or on one of their wrists."

"Chief Swan they weren't killed right away. The victims were tortured for a couple of days before they were killed. Also, there were no witnesses to help us find out who did this."

Suddenly JJ's eyes widened because she knew who might know who did this without actually being there. She knew that she couldn't exactly say who the person is. She knew that the team had to wait and see if there were any other witnesses who were actually there. If not then she would ask her sister if she knows anything. She will do it alone, so she wouldn't give away Alice's secret. "JJ, what are you thinking about?"

**Please Review. I don't own Criminal Minds or Twilight. What do you think? I know some of you like Jessica Stanley and Leah Clearwater, but I had a reason to kill them. I have a new poll on my profile, so please check it out. The next chapter will be mostly about Alice and Seth. **


	2. Comforting

Chapter Two- Comforting

Alice and Seth were sitting in the living room at the Cullen home. Since she wasn't allowed to go outside of the house he had to come to her. Seth was sitting on the couch while Alice was in her wheelchair. He was still grieving the death of his sister. Even though Leah's death had been about a month ago. Alice knew who was going to be the next victim, but she didn't know if she could say. She hoped that her vision would change to a different outcome.

Jasper had gone hunting for the day, but promise to return before nightfall. He was only gone for three hours when he walked through the oak front doors with golden eyes. He also had a big smile on his pale face. He walked to where is soul mate was sitting in the living room. He knelt down in front of Alice and kissed her gently on the forehead. "How are you doing, Seth? Is everything alright Alice?"

Seth answered first, "I'm doing okay considering everything that's happened."

"Jazz, I know who is going to be next. I think my lungs are slowly failing."

"Who is going to be next, Ali?"

Before she could answer there was a knock at the door. Seth decided to stretch his legs to see who was at the door. When the person came into view she smiled. It was JJ who walked into the living room. She had a big smile upon her face. "JJ, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you, Ali. I know that you might know who did this. Have you had any visions lately?"

Alice nodded her head slightly. "Whenever I see this type of an attack the attackers face is always blurry and not noticeable. Whoever is doing this I have never seen before. I do know who is next though."

"Who is next, Ali?"

"Lauren Mallory is next, but she won't appear for a couple of days at most." Alice knew that she had to tell JJ about her headaches. "Whenever I try to see who is doing this I get a bad headache." Alice took a deep breath before she continued. "Of what I can see of the person who is doing this is that she has red hair. If I look more closely I'll hopefully see more."

"Is that all you know?"

"I'm afraid so JJ."

JJ nodded her slightly. Jasper and Seth were just listening to the conversation. "How are your lungs, Ali?"

"JJ, I think that they are slowly failing."

"Why do you think that your lungs are slowly failing?"

"Everyday it's getting harder and harder for me to breathe. My inhaler won't help me anymore. JJ how long do you think this case is going to take?"

"As long as it needs to, Ali. Are you sure that you never seen the person who is doing this before?"

"I think I have once before, but I can't place the face or the hair color."

JJ nodded her head slowly before she left the house. Jasper sensed Alice's emotions change, so he silently sent a wave of calm towards her. "Ali, are you okay?"

"Thanks Jazz."

Seth blinked when he heard that his friend couldn't exactly see who did this. "Alice, do you think that the person who did this is a vampire?"

"If it was then I would be able to see the face. Unless whoever the red head is, is not making the decisions. I think that someone else is making the decisions. Seth, do you think that you can shift and think like a wolf?"

"If it will help you figure out who is doing this?"

"Thanks Seth."

Seth left and shifted into a sandy colored wolf. He hoped that it would help Alice figure out who was doing this. Jasper on the other hand was worried when he heard that it could be a vampire that was doing this. He reached out and gently squeezed Alice's hand to try and comfort her. "Who do you think is doing this, Ali?"

"I think I recognized the hair color to be James' girlfriend, but I'm not positive."

"You think that it's Victoria that is doing this?"

She nodded her head slowly. "I just don't know who actually is behind this, but I'll try to focus as hard as I can, Jazz."

"Just don't over do it okay Ali. You need to tell your sister what you have just found out about the person who is doing this."

Alice pulled out her cell phone to call JJ. She dialed her older sister's number to tell her what she knows about the Seattle murders. JJ picked up on the first rang. "Hello."

"JJ, there is more than one person involve in this. They're not human. Seth thinks that they could be…"

"They could be what Ali?'

"JJ, is anyone else listening?"

"No, it's just me here."

"The people that are doing this are vampires."

"Vampires, are you serious? You mean to say that we might not catch them?"

"No, at least not without our help."

" So in order for us to catch the unsubs we need your help?"

"I'm afraid so, JJ. I need to go now, bye."

"Goodbye Ali."

Alice ended the call with her sister. She knew that she would have to focus in order to figure out who is doing this. The door opened and in came the rest of the Cullens. Carlisle was in the lead followed by Esme, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and Bella. Bella was carrying her daughter on her left side. "What is going on here?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know who is behind all of the attacks, but I do know who is performing them."

"Who is performing all of these vicious attacks?"

"I'm not positive, but it's Victoria."

"How come you are not positive?"

"I don't know it's like she doesn't want me to know that it's her doing it."

**Please Review. I don't own Criminal Minds or Twilight. Seth is a wolf, but is he able to keep his temper for long? What did you think? Who do you think is behind all of the attacks?**


	3. Finding Another Body

Chapter Three- Finding Another Body

Once JJ returned to the station she was bombarded with questions. She tried to answer all of them the best that she could. Finally the questions stopped when Tyler Collins ran into the station with a shocked face. "Are you okay?"

"I found another body."

"Where?"

"Somewhere in the woods."

JJ stood up and asked, "Are you able to show us where you found the body?"

Tyler nodded his head slowly. He was lead outside and into one of the cars. He told JJ where to stop the car, which was near a trail that goes though the woods. He led her to exactly where he found the dead body. A blue purse was lying near the body. JJ looked through the purse to see if there was a wallet and there was. The name on the driver's license was Lauren Mallory. JJ knew that Alice was right on who the next victim was going to be.

The next day JJ visited Alice again to tell her that she was right. JJ knew that she had to leave the station without anyone noticing. It took her a little over an hour to get back to the Cullen residence. She knocked on the door. The oak door opened slowly and she saw that Seth was there again. "JJ, what are you doing here again?"

"Seth, is Alice here? What are you doing here again?"

"I'm watching Alice while Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, and Jasper are all out hunting. Alice is in the living room reading a book about the civil war."

"Thanks Seth. Is it okay that I come in?"

"Of course, it is, JJ."

Once she was inside she went into the living room. She saw that Alice was in her wheelchair reading one of Jasper's Civil War books. "Alice, may I speak with you a moment?"

"Sure, JJ, what is it?"

"You were right about the next victim, Ali. Whoever is doing this is speeding up their kills. Have you seen anything else?"

"I'm pretty sure I know who is doing this, but I have no idea who is behind it."

"Who do you think is doing it, Ali?"

"I think that it is Victoria that is doing all of this, JJ."

"Victoria, of course, now it all makes sense, but what I don't get is why?"

"Well, she doesn't want to get caught, so someone else is behind all of these killings. JJ, don't you see they're doing it to get to me."

JJ and Alice talked for five more minutes before JJ had to get back to the station. She knew that Seth would take very good care of Alice while Jasper was out hunting. She had to get back to work before anyone notices that she was gone. An hour later she got back to the police station in Seattle. She was lucky that only Charlie Swan noticed that she was gone for a while. "JJ, what did you find out from Alice?"

"She's pretty sure who is doing the killings, but she has no idea about who is behind them."

"Who is actually doing the killings?"

"Victoria."

"Why would it be Victoria?"

"Alice thinks Victoria is doing it to get to her."

"Who's with Alice anyway?"

Seth Clearwater."

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief to know that his best friend's son was with Bella's best friend. He knew that Alice would be safe with Seth. They were still comforting each other. Their conversation was interrupted when Spencer Reid came into the room. He froze when he saw the girl that he loved talking with chief Swan. "What's going on?"

"Nothing Spence," JJ replied quickly. She didn't want her boyfriend to know what was going on.

"Sorry Agent Reid, but I've been sworn to secrecy."

"Well what can you tell me?"

"That there may be a witness that the unsubs doesn't know about."

"Charlie, why?"

"Don't worry, JJ it was just a hint."

After a while the rest of the team came into the conference room. Perhaps they were ready to tell the profile. JJ didn't exactly know why they were here now instead of at the crime scene or the morgue. "Hotch, what's going on?"

"We are ready to give the profile."

The profile was given within a half an hour. JJ knew that the profile was somewhat wrong. She didn't say anything about it though. She wanted her team to figure it out on their own. The question was when would they figure it out. The profile was that the unsubs were looking for attention, but didn't want their victims to be found. Of course, JJ knew that there were more to the profile. The unsubs were getting attention they wanted, but their victims bodies were being found.

At the Cullen household Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper returned from their hunting trip. Alice was still reading the Civil war book with Seth sitting next to her. "Jazz, you're back. How was your hunt?"

"My hunt went very good. How was your day, Ali?"

"Slow without you, Jazz. I'm glad that you're back with me. I've been reading one of your Civil War books."

She saw him smile when he heard that she had been reading one of his Civil War books. "Anything interesting?"

"Well, I was at the part where one of the nurses was shot."

"You're in one of my history books?" she nodded her head. "What does it say?"

"Jazz, could you read it please?"

"Of course, I can, Ali." He read the chapter on the wounded nurse. "It says that there have been an investigation on whether this was intentional or accidental shooting. It says that the shooting was accidental, but it wasn't was."

"Jazz, I think that it was intentional because whoever it was came after me and no one else."

"Ali, you never did figure out who shot you did you."

She shook her head. "No Jazzy I don't."

**Please Review. What do you think? Yes, Charlie knows some of Alice's secrets. Will he know more? Don't forget that there is a poll on my profile, so please take time and give your opinion. I'm sorry that I took so long, but I was busy with school. Disclaimer I don't own Twilight or Criminal Minds. **


	4. Leads

Chapter Four- Leads

JJ had one lead that she got from her sister. She knew who might be behind the killings, but not who is actually behind it. Maybe she could get Alice to think about who would want to help Victoria. Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Derrick Morgan, Spencer Reid, and Emily Prentiss had no leads of their own. JJ knew that they would find their own leads on his or her own. Chief Swan knew that JJ and Alice would figure out who is behind the killings soon as they could.

At the Cullen household Jasper and Alice were sitting in the living room. All of a sudden her face went blank and her eyes glazed over as she got sucked into a vision. She saw:

_A man was talking to Victoria about the next target. The man had brown hair with blue eyes. The man was saying "You know who is the next target going to be, don't you?"_

_ "Yes, Amos, but she doesn't live anywhere near here."_

_ "Who is the next target?"_

_ "Maria Martinez." _

_ "Good, I already tried to get rid of the powerful witch when I shot her in the back."_

Alice blinked as she came out of her vision. She had finally found who shot her all those years ago. The person who shot her was Amos Cook. She had no idea that he was still alive. Jasper looked at Alice in worry. "Alice, what did you see?"

"I know who is behind it now."

"Who is it, Ali?"

"The same person who shot me years ago. Do you remember a man named Amos Cook?"

Jasper thought for a moment. "Amos Cook was a man who got demoted because he didn't follow orders. How is he still alive?"

"I have no idea, but I do have a hunch. I need to tell everyone including JJ at the same time, so I don't have to retell my hunch."

It took ten minutes to get Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and Bella to come down into the living room. Alice was on the phone with JJ. Jasper could hear some of their conversation. "Alice wait a minute you think you know who is behind tis now?"

"JJ, please come to Forks. Come alone."

An hour later JJ knocked on the door. Carlisle went to get the door. He led her to the living room. Once they entered the living room and sat down Alice cleared her throat. "I believe that the person who is behind this Amos Cook. He was the one who shot me in the back."

"How is he still alive?" asked Emmett

"I believe that he is a warlock."

"How do you know that it is Amos Cook that is behind this?" Carlisle asked.

"I had a vision about an hour and fifteen minutes ago."

"What was your vision about?" asked Rosalie

"I saw Amos and Victoria discussing their next victim. He said that he had already tried to get rid of me when he shot me, so he won't try again."

The Cullens and JJ stared at Alice in disbelief. They knew that she was right though because she knew that Amos was known to not to try the same thing twice. They talked for another ten minutes or so before JJ had to leave to get back the station before anyone notices that she had gone. Alice had told her sister everything to help the FBI find Amos Cook. On the way JJ had called Garcia to get any information on Amos Cook. She went through everything.

Garcia called JJ back with the information she had found out about Amos Cook. "JJ, Amos Cook has a long list of priors. That list is anywhere from petty theft to attempted murder. Now he can add murder to that list. He lives out of state, so why is he attacking people in a different state?"

"Garcia, what state does he live in?"

"He lives in Nebraska."

JJ pulled into a spot at the station. She hurried inside and easily slipped inside with anyone noticing. She knew that the only person that she should tell is Charlie. He should know what Alice knows. Although, JJ shouldn't tell him everything that she knows though because she knows that it could put them in danger. She found him where the rest of the team would meet. Aaron, Emily, David, Derrick, and Spencer were out getting more information.

"JJ what is it?"

"Charlie I think I have the name of the unsub who is behind the killings."

"Who is it, JJ?"

"Amos Cook. He doesn't live near here though. I just don't know where he is now." Her cell phone rang again. "Garcia, what do you have for me?"

"Well, Amos Cook has rented a house within a ten mile radius. He has a women with him whose name is Victoria Lane."

"Garcia, does Victoria Lane have red hair?"

"Yes, she does. One more thing JJ both Amos and Victoria should be dead, but they're not."

"Thanks Garcia."

"I'll get back to you if I find anything else."

JJ closed her cell phone. Charlie looked at her in worry. "JJ, what is it?"

"I'm not sure, but I think Alice might be the only one who can catch Amos."

The conference room door opened and the rest of the team came in. Aaron Hotchner was in the lead followed by David Rossi, Derrick Morgan, Emily Prentiss, and Spencer Reid. They had figured one thing out about the two unsubs. "We talked to some people, and they told us a few important things about the killings. They told us that a man rented a house just before the killings started. He rented it with a red head whose name they didn't know."

JJ sighed because she now knew how long Amos had been in Seattle. This was one lead that could lead anywhere. All she had to do was to find out what house he rented with Victoria. JJ would have to talk to Alice again soon.

**Please Review. What do you think? I don't own Criminal Minds or Twilight. Do you think that the team will catch Amos Cook soon? The next chapter of Alice and Harry Potter: A Twin Story year 3 will be up as soon as I can finish it. If you have any suggestions on how they would catch Amos Cook please put them in the box below. If you want new characters to be introduced please put the name, age, and gender in the box below. Please describe your character in the box as well. **


	5. Arresting the Cluprit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or Twilight. The only character that I truly own is Amos Cook. **

Chapter Five- Arresting the culprit

JJ knew that she had to be careful once the team found Amos and Victoria. JJ turned to the rest of the team and took a deep breath. "Hotch, I know the names of the people who rented a house."

"What are their names, JJ?"

"Amos Cook is the man's name, and Victoria Lane is the name of the red haired women."

Emily looked at her teammate and friend in shock. She knew that JJ knew something the rest didn't. "JJ, what do you know that we don't?"

Could JJ tell the others what she knew? She knew that she needed to tell them something, but what could she tell them? The one thing that she couldn't tell them is her past. She finally decided to tell them what she found out, well at least parts of it. "I don't think that we would be able to catch Amos and Victoria alone. We will definitely need help from an outside source. I know who might be able to help us."

"JJ, who is the person that might be able to help us?"

"Spence, I'll tell you if I could, but I can't. Let's just say that it's someone close to me."

"It's Alice isn't it? She is the person that would be able help us catch Amos and Victoria."

JJ didn't say anything. She knew that she couldn't reveal her and Alice's secret. Charlie Swan was listening in on the conversation between JJ and her team. He knew that Alice just might be the only one who could catch Amos, but kept it to himself. Charlie would never tell anyone the conversation that he and JJ had together before her teammates walked in.

He looked at her and nodded his head slightly. She knew that she had to tell them who could be the only person who could catch Amos. "Yes, Spence, it is Alice. She is the only person who just might be able to stop Amos. I can't tell you how though. First thing we need to do is…"

"Is what, JJ?"

Could she tell them what they needed to do first? She knew that the first thing to do was to stop Victoria before Amos. "Contact the people who are the only ones who will be able to stop Victoria."

"Who are the people that can stop Victoria?"

"Hotch, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

JJ took out her cell phone. She dialed Alice's number. Alice picked up on the second ring. "Hello. JJ what is it?"

"Alice, it's time. Is Seth still with you?"

"Yes, why?"

"Tell him that we just might need his help with Victoria."

"Okay, I'll let him know. I'll also let Sam and Jacob know."

"I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Bye, JJ."

In Forks Alice ended the call. She looked up at her family and Seth. She knew that they heard the conversation between herself and JJ. "Ali, what is it? Jasper asked.

"Jazz, it's time." She turned to Seth. "Seth, you and your pack are the only ones who are able to stop Victoria."

Seth nodded his head. He knew what he needed to do. "Okay I'll contact the others in the pack." He took out his phone, and dialed Jacob's number.

Jacob picked up on the third ring. "Hello."

"Jacob, Alice needs our help."

"Help with what, Seth?"

"To stop Victoria. Alice will handle Amos, but Victoria is all ours."

"When are we going?"

"Now, Jake."

Their conversation lasted another few minutes. Alice and Jasper was looking though her spell book. They were trying to find a spell that would stop Amos. They found one that would work, so she wrote the spell down on a piece of paper. Seth hung up as she was finishing writing the spell. "Do you have help, Seth?"

He nodded his head. "Jacob has agreed to help. He'll let Sam and the others know. We will protect Seattle and the surrounding towns from Victoria."

"Good. I know that you want to run there. You know where to go, right?"

"Yes, I do, but how will you get there?"

"JJ will drive me."

There was a knock on the door. Carlisle went to answer it. He opened the door to reveal JJ. She stepped inside, and walked towards Alice. She was wheeled outside to the car. Seth followed behind them. Once she was placed in the back and her wheelchair in the trunk, Emily Prentiss drove off. When they were out of sight, Seth phased into a sandy colored wolf.

He ran into the woods, and ran after the black SUV. As he ran more wolves joined him. The pack was following the car to where their destination was going to be. An hour later the pack reached their destination. They stayed hidden in the woods until they were needed. JJ was helping Alice out of the car and back into her wheelchair. In her hand was the spell to stop Amos, and finally arrest him.

Victoria came out first. The wolves came out of the woods and attacked her. Amos had heard the noise, so he came out to see what was going on. He stopped in his tracks when he saw what was his worst nightmare. Alice opened her piece of paper and read the spell. "Winds of time hear my plea, take these powers away from Amos. He doesn't deserve them, so spirits help my plea become reality." She kept on saying her spell as it went on for another three stanzas.

JJ went behind him, and put his arms behind his back. She waited until Alice was finished saying the spell. When she was finished, Amos was seen kneeling on the ground. His head was looking at the pavement. When JJ finally received the nod from her sister she said, "Amos Cook you're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can, and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. Do you understand these rights?"

The wolves had torn Victoria to pieces. She was utterly destroyed. A fire had been lit, and the pack was now in their human forms. They were throwing the pieces of Victoria into the fire. Now both Amos and Victoria were dealt with never to cause trouble again. Amos was on his way to a Maximum Security cell where there was no way he could break out.

JJ took Alice home. They got back to the Cullen residence within an hour. Emmett and Jasper were outside waiting for them. Emmett got Alice's wheelchair out from the trunk, and Jasper helped Alice out of the car. He carried her in her arms to her chair. He sat her down in it. JJ went up to the three of them. "I'll check in every once in a while. I know that her lungs will get strong again in time. Emmett please watch our sister. Jasper I know that you'll take good care of her. I'll come to visit whenever I can."

JJ turned around and headed back to the car that would take her and Emily back to the station. Both of them were happy that this case was finally over with. Once again JJ was happy that no one on her team figured out her secret or Alice's. Emily and JJ got back to the station within the hour. They met the rest of the team in the conference room where they were debriefing.

A few hours later the team was up in the air flying back to Quantico, Virginia. The sun was slowly setting, and the whole team was falling asleep except for JJ. She couldn't sleep at all. She was too worried about Alice, but she knew that she would be in excellent hands. JJ had taken her own spell book along with her. She was reading it to see if there was a spell to help Alice's lungs. However, JJ knew that even if there was it would be personal gain. She would never use a spell for personal gain. Soon the jet landed, so she put her book away before anyone could see it.

Aaron Hotchner sent everyone home to get some rest. Emily Prentiss went to her apartment. David Rossi went to his home a few miles away. Derrick Morgan went to settle down at his own apartment. Spencer Reid decided to go to his own apartment, so he would have time alone. JJ headed to her place to think about the case that they had just had. She was ready to find the next case for them to handle.

**Please Review. Well what do you think? Do you want a sequel? This story is over now. Yes JJ is a witch to. Both JJ and Alice are Wiccan witches. Spencer and JJ will begin to live with each other soon. However, that will only happen if you lovely readers want a sequel. **


End file.
